The End
by SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Yugi Muto has lived a long life, a good life. He is ready to finally pass on to the afterlife. But before he goes, he thinks on what all he did and all he knew about his friends and family.


Yugi closed his eyes and allowed his breathing to slow. He had lived a long life. At the age of Seventy, Yugi had wrinkles everywhere on his body, small wrinkles, but wrinkles none the less. His hair had grayed, his eyes turned a darker form of purple. He even lost a couple inches in height, which he was not happy about. But Yugi was content, he had done all that he wanted to and more. He was happy with where he would be ending it at. He had married Anzu, his childhood crush, after she had returned from New York. They had three beautiful children together. Mana, their oldest and first born, she looked like her mother, but with Yugi's amethyst eyes. Her name was given to her from one of the kindest young ladies Yugi met back in Eygpt. She was stubborn to say the least and fought Yugi and Anzu often, but she did eventually grown up to become a teacher at Duel Academy for Seto Kaiba. She is the only one who came close enough to beat Yugi, but the title of King Of Games, thanks to the heart of the cards, remained with him.

Their second daughter, Grace, was their second born child. She had solid black hair, big purple eyes, and was so sweet and calm. She was named after the thought of being a graceful dancer, since her mother was in fact a dancer, it was only fitting. She lived up to her name pretty well, in terms of that she was so kind hearten. She never put herself first, always wanted her friends and family to be first. However, physically, Grace was a klutz. She ended up breaking her arm multiply times, from tripping over nothing. She was a straight A student, graduated with honors, went to college, got married, had kids, a boy and a girl. She was a stay at home mom and lived right down the street from Yugi and Anzu. It was a pretty good life for them.

Their last born child and only son, Yami Atemu. He looked just like Yugi, minus the bang hanging in front of his forehead. His eyes were sharper as well and were crimson red. He reminded Yugi, of well, Pharaoh Atemu. The man he was named after. He was given the name, Yami, from the first name ever given to the Pharaoh, Yugi's long lost friend. Atemu was his real name and that became his middle name. When Anzu and Yugi found out they were having a boy, they couldn't pick a better name for him. The memory of their ancient friend, lived on, through their memories, and also through their son. He was their trouble maker however. He snuck out often during his teen years and almost got arrested for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Thankfully it was all figured out. After that happened, he finished school and then took over the game shop for Yugi. It became a tradition, to work at the shop. The girls did but for some reason, Yami, seemed more into the idea of being at the shop, then his sisters. He had married late in life, waiting for the perfect woman to walk in. Literally. He said more then once, that his woman would come into the game shop looking for a game only he had. And she did! They had one child together and lived above the game shop, just as Yugi did all his years.

Yugi sighed thinking of his kids, his grandchildren, his wife. Anzu would be so upset to know he had left, but his body had finally told him it was time. He loved her dearly, but needed to let go. Besides, he was looking forward to what was next for him. Another adventure he hoped. Oh the journeys he took with his friends, Jonouchi, Honda, and Kaiba. The duels, the tournaments, the growing up. Becoming adults was the biggest adventure for them all.

After graduation, Jonouchi had worked his butt off to become a top duelist. He even beat Kaiba, once, only once. Kaiba came back at him a couple weeks later and dueled circles around him. But he did beat him and that was good enough for Jonouchi. Once the Duel Academy took off, he too also settled down, he married Mai, though a lot of people disagreed since they did have a slight age difference. But they were happy and that's all that Yugi cared about. They had two kids, twin boys, who were the same age as Mana. He got a job as the manager of Burger World and between Mai's tournaments, his tournaments, and his job, they lived comfortably one town over.

Honda seemed to have the roughest life of them all after graduation. He refused to work for his father in the factory and ran off to join the military. Yugi and them didn't hear from him for about 4 years, till one day, he just came back knocking on the Game Shop's door. He was welcomed home like nothing bad happened. He said he saw somethings when he was over in Iraq, but never spoke what it was. After his return, he went to a small college in Tokyo, opened a mechanic's shop for motorcycles, and married Shizuka after so many years of attempts. They had two girls themselves. Though they lived far away, they came and visited whenever they could.

Kaiba. What could Yugi say about Kaiba in his final moments. Kaiba was by far the one that came the most, after the incident with Diva, Kaiba took off and disappeared for a few years. No one heard from him until the time came for Duel Acadamy to open. He reappeared and when he did that, he had made so much improvement. He stopped asking Yugi to duel, after his defeat and then victory over Jonouchi, he adopted a baby girl. She had blue eyes and almond color hair, her name was, Kisara. We all knew why he choice that name, but never brought it up. Kaiba still owned Kaiba Corp, he was still rich, snarky, even as his age showed, he was still the same Kaiba. Kaiba struggled the most when his daughter went out looking for a game, that no one in the company could find. She ended up finding it, at the Kame Game Shop, where she walked in and locked eyes on with Yami. They married, even though Kaiba tried to stop it many times.

Yugi chuckled. He was so happy to see where life sent him and his friends. It was a good ride. He sighed happily. He was ready to go, he had looked forward to this day for a long time. He breathed his last breath and slipped away, into the light.

Yugi opened his eyes. He looked around and saw nothing but light surrounding him. He looked at his hands and noticed the wrinkles were gone. He touched his body, his face, everywhere. He realized he was young again. He also was wearing his old school uniform. He smiled, hugged himself, and spun around in a circle. He felt so alive! He stopped spinning, sighed happily, and opened his eyes. He gasped! Standing in front of him was, Atemu. He smiled. "Long time no see, my friend."

"I've waited, and dreaded, for this day, Aibou." Atemu smiled. Looking at Yugi. Atemu looked the same as he did when Yugi last saw him. Pale skin, in the exact clothing Yugi was in, he hadn't changed a bit.

"I was hoping you would be the one to greet me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I knew this day would come and I longed for the day to see you, once again." Atemu reached his hand out to Yugi, who took it without hesitating.

"Mou Hitori no Boku. I missed you so much." Yugi jumped into Atemu's arms and hugged him tight. "I have waited for the day that I could embrace you once more." Yugi smiled into his neck.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and hugged him as tight as he could. "Same, Aibou. Same." They stayed like that for a few moments and then pulled apart. "Are you ready?" He asked his friend.

"I am ready. My life is complete." Yugi held onto Atemu's hand once more. They both walked into the light, together this time, hand in hand. Something they wanted to do for a long time. But destiny had different plans for them when Atemu departed and finally they were brought back together, just as they once were, many years ago.


End file.
